


Understand the Me, Understand the You

by Bizjube



Category: Megadeth, Metallica, Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizjube/pseuds/Bizjube
Summary: After a year, I'm re-writing this. I wasn't happy with it at first, but now I have a chance to make it the cool thing I always wanted it to be.Rose Burton didn't remember her past, but maybe her future will show her the path she was destined for





	Understand the Me, Understand the You

The mechanical dragon was right on her heels when fire arched into the sky and seared her back. Cliff was on its back trying to stab his sword through the dragon’s scales.   
“Rose, try to go left!” Dave screamed from one of the turrets on either side of the gates.  
“Are you trying to get me killed?”  
“That’s just the cherry on top.” He replied. Out of the corner of her eye Rose could see he and Lars had gotten a cannon unchained and ready to fire. Rose sharply turned down the main road and almost fell when the dragon impacted with a previously standing portion of the Book House. Cliff’s groans of pain were drowned out by the roar of the dragon as it righted itself and resumed its chase. To say Rose nearly made it would be too simple. The dragon blew fire directly at her, turning the sand under her into glass and sending her body into an inferno.   
The next thing that Rose noticed besides the flames, being so hot they felt like ice, licking against her body was that she was falling. Black stone spires littered the ground below her and the setting sun made the ground look like lava. Scratch that, the ground was actually on fire.   
_What the hell?_  
She spread her arms and legs as she fell through an ash cloud, slowing her fall and giving her enough time for her voice to go back into her throat. The spires were more like pointy towers made for skewering people who were taking an unexpected skydive. A few miles from the forest of spires was a giant dragon-shaped structure that expelled the ash cloud from its mouth. It was beautiful, in a terrifying way.  
A tremor of energy rippled through her body and a few seconds later it happened again. She focused on the energy and sent out her own ripple. _Someone help me_ , she thought.   
Under her a large dark object was fired at her like a rocket, but as it passed through the air it reached out and grabbed her. The man had a dark hood over his head and slits cut into it so he could see. He pulled the cord on the parachute and they both lowered to the ground without any semblance of grace.   
The energy reached out to her again, washing over her with something that felt like concern. The burns on her body were wiped away but the dizziness remained. It took a few minutes before she sent a reassuring wave back and stood. The hooded people led her through winding hallways for what felt like forever before she exited into what looked like a throne room. Everything looked freakishly familiar, like she had seen this place before.   
“Ah, good, you made it. My apologies for the rough landing; we weren’t expecting you.” A voice said from beside her her. Her head turned too fast and she almost missed the hand reached out for her to shake.  
“Uh, yeah, lemme just, ow?” She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her vision to stop swimming before opening them. The man in front of her was taller than Lars but shorter than James. His receding hair was a mousy brown and his dark eyes searched hers for any kind of recognition.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, practically holding her upright.  
“Yes, I nearly died five times over the past 24 hours so you’ll have to forgive my appearance.”Rose said, gesturing to the fact that she was shaking and her clothes were in ruins.   
“I have a fresh set of clothes waiting for you upstairs,” he said, setting her on a couch carefully. “Where are my manners, I’m Charles. I’m the boys’ manager.”  
“Rose. My brother’s manager is a bit sucky, but only because he doesn’t like that I’m fast.”  
“Fast? Please elaborate.” Charles asked, picking bits of ash out of her hair while a hooded man cleaned the gash on her leg. It was almost affectionate. She knew Charles was trying to keep her distracted so she wouldn’t focus on the stitches being sewn into her skin, so she indulged him.  
“I’ve earned the nickname ‘lightning fingers’ at home because of my guitar playing. I’m probably one of the fastest guitar players alive.”  
“Oh. Well I wouldn’t tell the boys that if I were you. One of them might take it personally.”  
“Well we wouldn’t want a guitar battle on our hands. I’d hate for him to lose.”  
“Hates for who to lose?”  
Charles’ head snapped up while Rose took her time bringing her eyes up to look at the blond man settling into the hot tub in front of them. He was picking at a half-submerged guitar, which wouldn’t have been good for the guitar had it not been a cursed object.  
 _What the actual hell is happening?_  
“Ah, Skwisgaar. I’d like for you to meet Rose. She’s our new resident here at Mordhaus and I’d like it if you left her alone. She’s been through a bit and-” Charles was cut off by Rose face-planting into the waters of the hot tub and standing in front of Skwisgaar with unbridled curiosity.  
“Where did you get this? I’ve never seen anything this beautiful! Cursed objects are typically super old but this looks like it was made yesterday!” She said. She was nearly drooling over the instrument, and Skwisgaar smirked.  
“Wells I don’ts knows abouts any curseds objects but this is my bestest guitar.” Rose sat on her hands beside him, unaware that her clothes were sticking to her skin quite distractingly. Well, what was left of them.   
“Can I hold it?” Rose asked. Her voice barely audible over the rumbling of the jets but Skwisgaar handed her the instrument anyway. Rose passed her hand over the neck slowly and fingered a few chords before smiling at Skwisgaar brightly.   
“If you have another guitar I’d love to play with you.” She handed the guitar back and a charred piece of cotton went with it. Skwisgaar looked her up and down before nodding.  
“If yous puts on some clothes thens I maybe will considers. I doubt you woulds last long. I am the fastests of guitarists in the world.”  
Rose’s hopeful smile turned devilish.   
“Maybe in this world, but I’m a seasoned musical warrior. Literally.”  
Skwisgaar’s eyes darkened. “I will proves myself, leetle Rosie, as I have a thousand times over.”  
“Then consider yourself challenged. The battle will commence… Hey Mr. Charles, what time is it?”  
Charles hid face in his hands, clearly done with the situation.   
“It’s ten o’clock. Please, just call me-”  
“The battle will commence in twelve hours! Be ready Skwigelf, because I’m gonna bring the lightning.” Rose emerged from the tub as another man entered the room.  
“Oh, hey Rose.” He said, “I put some of those little fruit snacks you like under the fridge so Toki doesn’t eat ‘em.”  
Rose stared at the redhead like he had grown two heads.   
“Uh… P?” she said. The man cocked an eyebrow and realization dawned on his face.  
“Oh, yeah, I forgot you haven’t seen me since… well anyway yeah, it’s me. The guys call me Pickles”  
“No shit, really? You look good for all the drugs you do.”  
Pickles held up his bottle of vodka with a smile. “Can’t seem to shake ‘em.”  
Charles cleared his throat loudly to draw their attention.  
“I didn’t realize you two knew each other.” He said. There was an edge to his voice that made Rose’s hair stand on end.   
“Yeah, I dated one of her friends back in high school. Cherri, right?” Pickles said and took a swig of his drink.   
“Yeah. Then she moved back to California and you disappeared. Always thought you died or something, but here you are.” Rose said.  
“Here I am. Roo, your shirt’s slippin’ a bit.” He said, stepping towards her to keep her boob from being more exposed than it already was.  
“This conversations is dildos. I’m goings to bed.” Skwisgaar said, rising from the hot tub and stepping into the elevator. Pickles grabbed Rose’s wrist and pulled her into the elevator too, yelling for Charles to have her room next to his.   
A damp minute later had Pickles dragging Rose into his bedroom and shoving her into the bathroom with one of his shirts and shorts.  
“Take a shower Roo, you smell like a charred corpse. And I don’t mean that lovingly.”


End file.
